


when the sun shines, we'll shine together

by Capbuckyang



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eight
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: Lou feels like she’s on a cloud, weightless, adored, completely at Debbie’s mercy, and shelovesit.Debbie doesn't think she's everwantedsomeone as much as she always wants Lou.A Fic collection of mostly Smut and Fluff!





	1. Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

 

* * *

 

Lou groans when she feels the heavy drag of Debbie’s leg over her waist. Debbie’s attached around her like a koala, her hair splayed about and nearly getting into Lou’s mouth. She’s still sound asleep, completely unaware of her cuddle monster tendencies rousing Lou from her own sleep. Typical.

Lou laughs softly and tries to disentangle their intertwined limbs, and gives up five seconds in. Debbie’s just as stubborn in her sleep. She looks down at Debbie and smiles, her entire body feeling too warm, the good kind. It’s the feeling of overwhelming joy and serenity she’s only ever felt since Debbie’s come home.

It scares her a little, how much she wants to wake up like this every morning. She’s still not used to it yet, seeing Debbie in bed right next to her, or better yet, tangled around her like an extension of her body.

Not after five years of looking across the bed and seeing nothing but empty sheets. There’s been too many mornings where she’s woken up alone, disoriented and longing for warmth pressed against her arm and thigh.

It’s stupid, really, isn’t not like she put her entire life on hold while Debbie was stuck in prison.

The first year was the worst, the ache of losing a friend, a partner tore her up. Guilt accompanied her, anger and frustration following her thoughts like gloomy clouds before a thunderstorm.

The thing about anger is, it can consume you for a while, blinds you from everything else and gives you a purpose. It also fizzles out as quickly as it comes, leaves you empty and lost.

The aching sadness that took its place was one of the worst times of Lou’s life. It gave her a sick twist of pleasure, knowing that Debbie was probably experiencing the worst time in her life, too.

Even in misery, they were together.

Lou dealt with it the best way she knew how. She kept all of Debbie’s stuff, continued smaller scale activities. Her house didn’t feel right without a bedroom with all of Debbie’s stuff lying around, so she worked on that.

It was almost inevitable when she started wearing Debbie’s clothes. It wasn’t because she missed her, she made that very clear to herself, she wasn’t going to be pathetic about it. Debbie just has great sense of taste in clothing and her pajamas are really soft is all.

Okay, she’s not an idiot, maybe she missed her a little, and maybe this made her feel less lonely, but it wasn’t the _only_ reason she basically slept in Debbie’s clothes for almost five years. She slept better with something familiar in bed with her, so sue her.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Debbie says, grumbly and still half asleep. She rolls away from her and sits up in bed, reaches over to the side table for a rubber to tie up her hair in a messy bun.

“What’re you thinking so hard about?” Debbie asks, scooting back over to her, her eyes always so inquisitive and fierce piercing into her, like she could just look hard enough and find exactly what she’s looking for.

Lou doesn’t doubt her, she probably can.

She’s beautiful, her tank top strap falling down one shoulder, still adamant that she has to wear more than just underwear to bed, in case they need to make a run for it out of there beds in the middle of the night. Lou has no reservations, likes feeling the cool sheets on her skin, but she keeps her underwear on for Debbie’s sake.

“Lou?” Debbie asks again, and Lou smiles, sits up and presses a kiss to Debbie’s shoulder.

“I was just thinking, your bedhead’s gotten almost worse, is that something you picked up from the slammer, too?” Lou asks, smirking at the expression on Debbie’s face. She tugs at a strand of Debbie’s hair and laughs when she tackles her back into the bed, pulling the sheets down to tickle her sides.

It doesn’t take long for it to turn into a heated make out session.

That’s the other thing she’s getting used to, since Debbie’s in her bed every morning.

Morning sex. Glorious, mind melting, blazing morning sex.

Whatever remained of their playful mood is wiped away and immediately replaced with a more needy one, tense and delicious all at once. Lou pulls at Debbie’s tank top, it’s black, thin and flimsy, and Lou can already see the rounded tips of Debbie’s nipples jutting up against the fabric.

“What, still into this, bedhead and all?” Debbie asks with a laugh, tugs her tank top up over her head and sits more comfortably on top of Lou. Lou’s eyes drift down her mouth to her breasts, reaching out to cup one smooth curve and brush her thumb over Debbie’s nipple.

“I’m always into you, jailbird,” Lou says, choosing to be honest in the moment. Debbie’s blush is subtle, goes down to her collar bones, and so very endearing. Lou sits up on her elbows to draw her into another kiss, feeling the warmth of Debbie’s cunt against her belly.

Debbie’s hands are everywhere, smoothing down her spine, cupping her breasts, pressing against the love bite on her throat, now a fading purple bruise.

Lou thinks she’s the one that gets jealous more often between the two, but when Debbie’s gets jealous, or possessive, it reaches beyond what she could imagine and usually ends with a fading mark or two. Debbie pulls away and pushes Lou back into the bed, kissing down her throat, sucking softly over the fading bruise.

“I really wanna go down on you,” Debbie says into the hollow of her throat and teases her by tracing the edge of her underwear, trailing her fingers upwards towards her belly.

“Fuck, Deb,” Lou says, the surge of want making her a little dizzy and hisses when Debbie bites over the fading bruise, making it sting. Debbie chuckles, soothes a soft kiss over it and moves down, pressing kisses and leaving more marks no doubt.

Lou usually likes a much faster pace, but right now she doesn’t mind, more grateful that Debbie’s thigh is pressed between her legs.

She grinds up against the solid pressure, while Debbie kisses and sucks at her tits, coaxing her nipples into needy hardness with her tongue and soft lips. Debbie leaves hot, open mouth kisses down her belly, pushes up onto her knees when she reaches the edge of Lou’s underwear. Lou makes an indignant, wanting sound, sighs when Debbie doesn’t immediately pick up where she left off.

“You’re fucking stunning, you know that?” Debbie says.

She wraps her hand around Lou’s ankle, uses her thumb to stroke the arch of her foot. It sends a shiver through Lou, and she arches her back, grins when Debbie devours her with her gaze. She knows she looks good, but it’s always nicer when someone else appreciates it, especially if that someone is Debbie Ocean, who’s held a piece of Lou’s heart for almost half a lifetime.

Lou feels like she’s on a cloud, weightless, adored, completely at Debbie’s mercy, and she _loves_ it.

“You gonna get this show on the road, or maybe start an art gallery?” Lou teases her and gasps when Debbie shifts her thigh against her cunt, making it obvious how she’s soaked through.

“Pass me that pillow,” Debbie says, and Lou grabs it, raises her hips to allow Debbie to fit it snugly underneath her.

“This is why we shouldn’t wear underwear to bed,” Lou complains when Debbie tugs at the bands to pull them down her legs. Debbie laughs, presses a kiss to her ankle and the cool air of the room feels like a shock against Lou’s heated skin.

“Maybe I like the added element of opening you up as a present,” Debbie says and slides down the bed to get comfortable between Lou’s thighs, dragging her closer and half way over her shoulders. It’s such an open position, vulnerable, ridiculously _hot_ , but more exposed than expected.

Lou feels heat crawl up her cheeks and flutters her hands around for a moment, unsure of where to place them. They’ve done this before, multiple times, it’s odd to feel that odd rush of butterflies like it’s just the first time again.

“Baby,” Debbie says softly and Lou looks down to catch her gaze. “You can mess up my hair as much as you want, can’t get any better from here.”

Lou laughs and brings her hands down to Debbie’s hair, stroking a stray strand behind her ear. Debbie starts kissing up her inner thigh, going so agonizingly slow, Lou nearly guides her head where she wants it, but she doesn’t, yet.

She waits, cupping one of her own breasts and squeezing as the tension builds up her legs, spine, and belly.

“Look at you,” Debbie says and finally reaches over and parts Lou’s cunt, her breath warm over her slick folds. “All this, and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

“Debbie, _please_ ,” Lou says, finally, completely unashamed about resorting to begging. 

Debbie gives in at her pleading tone, she always caves and that’s what Lou adores about her. She can be stubborn as a bull if she has an idea in mind, but she doesn’t hold out on Lou for any longer than she can help it.

Debbie nudges her thighs further apart and circles her clit with her tongue, and Lou feels the slow burning in her belly deepen.

She can’t help the moans that escape her lips when Debbie dips her tongue lower, feeling her where she’s wettest. Lou whines softly and her hips rise up to seek out more pressure.

She doesn’t know when or how Debbie’s gotten so good at this, but she doesn’t even care, just wants more, wants everything.

Debbie keeps up a steady pressure, and Lou feels herself getting wetter, dripping down Debbie’s chin. She can't feel embarrassed, not when she feels this _good._ She grinds up against Debbie's mouth, aching for something inside her.

Lou twists her fingers around locks of Debbie’s hair, wanting an anchor. Arguably, Lou thinks, the best part is that despite being so busy with Lou’s cunt, Debbie can’t help but moan against her, probably soaked through her own panties and aching to be touched.

Lou wants to come and get Debbie off, so she grips her hair tighter to keep her where she wants and slowly rubs her clit against the wet pressure of Debbie’s tongue. Debbie lets out half formed whines through her nose, breathing quickly. 

“Fuck me, Deb, _please,_ I need,” Lou starts and gasps softly when she feels two fingers press up against the slick mess between her legs, slipping in and giving her something to grasp onto. Lou groans deep in her throat, her body arching, letting Debbie pull off to breathe.

“Suck me,” Lou says quietly, trying to keep her voice steady but she’s caught up in the pleasure of it all. Debbie looks up and smiles at her, lips slick and eyes hazy, fucking her slowly with her fingers. She’s so darn beautiful, and Lou feels like her chest is too tight, wants to tug her up and kiss her, feel her heartbeat against her own chest.

Debbie gets her mouth around Lou’s clit, sucking hard enough to make Lou’s thighs shake, coming together around Debbie’s head. 

Lou holds onto Debbie’s hair, which is way beyond a mess now, falling out her bun too. She tries to keep her hips still while Debbie works her over, tongue rubbing quick against her clit while she sucks, fingers moving steady and perfect. It’s intense, frenetic, Lou can feel the rush of pleasure building, so close to the edge.

“Jesus, Deb,” Lou gasps, rocks forward to encourage her, groaning when Debbie’s nose bumps against her clit. “So fucking good,” Lou tells her, and then, remembering, “good girl, Deb, you’re so _good_ , keep going.”

Debbie whines against her, and Lou laughs, somethings never change, and there’s pleasure sparking up her spine. She rolls her hips at the pace that Debbie sets, a fast one that makes her feel desperate.

“Baby, suck me now, I’m gonna come,” Lou says and Debbie agrees with a moan, sucking just as hard as she had before in fast pulses that make Lou tremble, nearly more than she can handle. Her heartbeat trips over itself as she starts to come and she briefly loses her head.

Lou’s helpless through it, clenching hard against the sensation of Debbie’s fingers inside her, staying still for her. Debbie pulls away before her clit becomes too sensitive, sliding her fingers out slowly. Lou didn’t realize that she had started shaking a little, at the verge of giggling and maybe crying with the release of so many endorphins.

Debbie presses a kiss against her thigh and lays her head down when Lou finally loosens up and relaxes against the bed. Lou reaches down and brushes her thumb against her chin, wiping away the slick and watches intently when Debbie just takes her thumb into her mouth and sucks.

“You look so satisfied,” Lou says and Debbie shrugs with a smug grin, bites at the tip of her thumb.

“I love doing things I’m good at, one of them just happens to be you,” Debbie says.

“You do have a knack for getting the job well done,” Lou says and tugs at her to come up. She climbs onto Lou’s lap and kisses her soft and slow, pulling away when Lou doesn’t even bother getting her soaked underwear down, just pulls at the band and slips her fingers underneath.

“Fuck, _Lou_ ,” Debbie gasps and Lou catches a nipple between her teeth, tugs and parts her slick folds to rub a circle over clit. She sucks at her tit softly to soothe the sting from the bite then repeats it on the other.

Debbie's more than slick, soaking her hand and if she wasn’t so desperately grinding back against her fingers, Lou would have taken more time, licked her out, too.

Her hair’s all loose and falls down her back and around her shoulders now. She looks like a some goddess in the sunlight peaking in through the curtains of their bedroom.

This is what Lou's been missing. For almost five years now, she needed Debbie and her dry humor, her soulful eyes, her strategic ideas, her slick cunt, and her perfect mouth.

She missed her best friend, she missed her partner, she missed her other _half_.

Debbie’s mouth goes slack against Lou's, breathing quick and sharp. Lou keeps her hand steady between her legs, crooks a finger inside, not even attempting to move as Debbie fucks herself down against her hand. She presses her thumb against her clit and rubs hard and quick, kissing down Debbie’s neck, sucking her own bruise against her collar bone.

“Come on, babe,” Lou says softly and sucks gentle kisses into the skin behind Debbie’s ear. She whines low in her throat, and clenches one hand into Lou’s hair and keeps the other wrapped around her shoulder.

Lou can tell when she starts to come by the needy pulsing of her cunt around her finger, the feeling that comes long before she moans aloud with it.

Debbie tries to catch her breath, slumping forward to bury her face in Lou’s neck. Lou kisses her temple and her forehead, basking in the glow, feeling sweaty and satisfied and happy.

She pulls her hand out of Debbie’s underwear when she squirms to lay down and sees the slick all over her fingers, palm, and wrist. The curiosity to taste almost overwhelms her, but Debbie catches her wrist, stopping her from getting distracted.

“You promised me pancakes,” Debbie says very seriously and Lou laughs, tugs her wrist free and sucks her finger into her mouth.

“Maple pecan?” Lou asks, smirking at Debbie’s drowsy, content expression.

“God, I love you,” Debbie says, and it’s not like they’ve never said it a million times to each other before, but it’s the first time since Debbie’s been back, since they executed a phenomenal heist and adopted an extended family of women that Lou's more than honored to know.

It hits Lou’s chest, lodges right in her heart, and she feels Debbie's knowing gaze on her when she takes a second to take in the serenity of the moment. 

"Love you, too, Ocean," Lou says and lets Debbie pull her down for a kiss, stroking down the length of her spine and stopping just above her ass. 

“We need to clean up,” Lou says and traces the love bit left on Debbie over her collar bone and neck. Debbie shivers at her touch and Lou kisses her skin.

“Can we have omelettes, too?” Debbie says against her neck and Lou laughs, slaps her ass and starts making her way to the shower.

“You only use me for my cooking skills,” Lou says and Debbie’s answering grin is so utterly found, Lou feels those butterflies all over again

“You know it, baby.”

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie wants to catch up on some reading, but Lou's being a delightful distraction.

 

* * *

 

 

Debbie had many priorities after getting out of prison. She had an entire list actually, something she kept close to her always and would make sure to look at every night before falling asleep.

In short, she needed a bath, she needed Lou, and she needed to pull of the diamond heist of a lifetime flawlessly.

All three of those things somehow worked out wonderfully.

Life threw a curve ball at her in the form of a whole new family she basically adopted while pulling off wearing fancy dresses and speaking German, but Debbie’s more than okay with having people besides just her and Lou in their little bubble.

They help balance things out, give them a place to focus their attention on rather then just on each other at all time which let to their rough patch years ago.

There were other things on there, too. Simpler things that Debbie wanted to do after she was free, but never thought that she’d have a chance to do.

Now all she has is a bank full of money and free time.

It’s only a matter of time before she gets that _itch_ to pull of another con mission with her girls, but right now she’s content just doing the little things.

Watching Lou cook in their kitchen, learning how to hack into random websites with Nine Ball, dress shopping with Rose and Daphne, watching movies with Tammy and her kids, showing up to Constance’s new magic show in downtown on Thursdays, and learning how to cook with Amita.

She had tried learning from Lou, except they keep distracting each other in the kitchen, and Lou’s very delicate about her fancy knife collection. It works out better this way. Debbie loves learning a new recipe, then trying it out and waiting for Lou’s reaction.

Her best one so far was the butter chicken with naan. They’re working on her teriyaki broccoli and beef one next.

More than anything else on her list of things Debbie’s been wanting to do is catch up on some reading.

There were so many new books she wanted to read, but so many classics she missed reading and before she could get overwhelmed and give up on the endeavor all together, Tammy created a schedule and gave her a new book each week.

She was on The Great Gatsby for this week.

Debbie stole a comfy chair plum colored chair and placed it near the window in the nook of the living room, and a few days later, she found a coffee table, soft circle rug, and her maroon blanket she thought she’d lost years ago, courtesy of Lou.

Debbie doesn’t know how it’s possible since she’s loved Lou for so long and so much, but she falls deeper in love with her every day.

Except when Lou won’t let her read her book in peace.

“You’ve read this one twice Debbie,” Lou says with a pout.

Debbie rolls her eyes and nudges Lou’s ankle with her foot to get her off the coffee table.

“It’s a classic, you’re supposed to read it several times,” Debbie says.

“How are you supposed to read the same thing a million times over?” Lou asks, looking exasperated. If Debbie wasn’t so enthralled, and yes for the millionth time, in Nick and Gatsby’s friendship and Gatsby's longing for Daisy, she’d find Lou pouting for her attention more entertaining.

“It’s called enjoying the arts, babe,” Debbie says and Lou scoffs.

“It’s _boring_ ,” Lou says and Debbie laughs at her miserable expression.

Lou loves reading just as much as Debbie, which is why this whole argument is hilarious. Debbie’s found her rereading more than a few Harry Potter books over the years they’ve known each other.

“I’m more interesting than Jay Gatsby, honey, trust me,” Lou says and makes her way to leave Debbie alone in her corner.

“Alright fine, what do you wanna do?” Debbie asks, and tugs Lou back with her hand around her wrist.

Lou raises an eyebrow and turns around to push the coffee table away and gets down on her knees, nudging Debbie’s knees apart.

“Well don’t stop reading on my account,” Lou says with a shrug and slides her hands up Debbie’s thighs, up to her tiny boy shorts she likes wearing around the house.

Debbie grins and leans back against the chair, glad she chose one that reclines slightly, and looks down at Lou smirking at her.

“I am very good at concentrating,” Debbie says and places the book in front of her at an angle, so she can read but also have a more than decent view of Lou.

“Oh I know,” Lou says and tugs at the waist band of her shorts until Debbie lifts up so Lou can slide them down her ass and legs.

“Lou, this chair cost more than a thousand bucks,” Debbie says and reaches for the blanket to place under her hips.

“You stole this chair,” Lou says with a laugh and presses a kiss to Debbie’s inner thigh.

“It was comfy,” Debbie says with a grin and slides a little lower on the chair, spreading her legs further, feeling that swoop in her belly while watching Lou kiss up and down her inner thighs, so close to her cunt. Debbie forces herself to look away and fall back into Long Island, determined to finish the chapter she’s on at least.

The problem is, Lou is _good_ at this.

She isn’t afraid to get messy, her lips and chin and cheeks going shiny with her slick whenever she’s eating Debbie out. This would definitely be a challenge, but one that Debbie is certainly up for taking.

Lou bites her inner thigh, sucks softly and Debbie tries not to squirm and lose the game already, breathes out slowly while reading Daisy and Nick’s emotional conversation.

She’s been wet since Lou fell to her knees earlier, and she’s only gotten more slick since.

Lou sucks her fingers before touching Debbie, parting her folds delicately and rubbing her thumb lightly over her clit, barely touching her at all. The anticipation builds and makes her desperate to pull away from her book and look at Lou’s eyes, see the mischief and desire swirling together.

Debbie lowers herself against Lou’s mouth without words, and Lou surprises her by leaning forward and kissing her cunt softly. Lou licks at her in long swipes of her tongue, firm and warm and perfect, and Debbie sighs in contentment.

Debbie gets lost in it for a few minutes, both of her favorite things, reading and being adored by Lou at once, before she realizes how much of an unfair advantage Lou has.

She just _knows_ her so well. Knows just how to touch her, when to go hard, when to go soft. Licking her all over at first, giving Debbie’s body time to feel her, to swell and open for her. Debbie settles a hand in Lou’s hair, strokes it gently, encouraging, and Lou pulls away, pressing a kiss against her thigh and laughing softly.

“Am I distracting you already?” Lou asks and Debbie knows she looks flushed, her nipples hard beneath her white tank top and she feels warm and too slick already.

“That’s the worst you could do?” Debbie asks back instead of answering. Lou doesn’t need to know that Debbie’s been rereading the same page about five times now.

She finally looks away from the page to look at Lou, lips pink and shiny, bangs falling into her eyes.

Debbie makes a small noise, needy, at the back of her throat and Lou grins, tugs at her to come closer. She presses her lips against Debbie’s clit, pressure that makes her hips want to jerk forward, rough kisses that leave her head spinning.

Debbie turns the page, finally, and Lou’s tongue is sweeping against her, moving lower, licking her open and pressing inside. Debbie keeps a hand braced in Lou’s hair, bites her lip to hold in her moans as Lou makes her tremble and twitch with every swipe of her tongue. 

She gasps, breath catching in her chest, when Lou slides a few fingers over her folds, moving slick and steady, and then they’re inside of her, opening her up, hot and unyielding. Debbie doesn’t even pretend to keep up with reading anymore. Not when Lou’s curling at just the right angle and sucking on her clit in steady pulses. She’s panting, slides a little further down the chair as she tries to push against Lou, tries to get it deeper.

Lou’s already won, she knows it when Debbie lets the book fall against her chest and brings both hands down to grip Lou’s hair. Debbie groans, quiet but earnest and arches up.

“You, win, okay, _god_ Lou, you win,” Debbie gasps out and feels Lou laugh against her, the vibrations making her feel hot all over.

Lou doesn’t let up, waits until Debbie’s clenching up around her fingers as she comes, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open on a silent moan.

Everything feels hazy and warm when Debbie opens her eyes and sinks back into the chair. Her muscles are quivering, the tension slowly melting out of her, and she smiles down at Lou who looks like the cat that ate the canary.

“Better than the book? Lou asks with a grin.

Debbie rolls her eyes affectionately, and nudges Lou’s hip with her foot.

“I don’t know, it’s a really good book,” Debbie says and Lou almost pounces on her in the chair, sliding up to sit with her knees on either side of Debbie’s hips.

“How many pages did you get through?” Lou asks and Debbie tips her chin up for a kiss instead.

“Tell me first, love,” Lou says, presses her fingers to Debbie's lips with a knowing smile on her face. Debbie laughs and looks down at the book on the ground, the place she marked still folded at the top.

“Fine, you’re one hundred percent more romantic than Jay Gatsby,” Debbie says and slides her hands under Lou’s shirt, feeling the soft, smooth skin there.

“More than his extravagant, fabulous parties to catch Daisy’s attention?” Lou asks with a smirk.

“Yeah, more than that,” Debbie says and smiles when Lou leans down to kiss her, lazy and sweet.

Lou tangles her hand in Debbie’s hair and tips her head to kiss her deeper, longer, and Debbie’s more than happy to spend the rest of the afternoon that way.

 

* * *

 


	3. Motorcycle Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou on her motorbike is why bde was created.

 

* * *

 

 

Debbie watches Lou pull up to their drive way and garage on her bike, leather clinging to her skin, a smirk on her face.

She wears a helmet, because if there’s one thing Lou Miller will be cautious about, it’s road safety, but somehow her hair looks wind swept anyway. Their garage is way bigger than normal garages and could probably fit 5 more bikes at least if Lou felt like indulging.

Debbie’s just glad Lou hasn’t decided to park her baby in the middle of the living room like she used to say she would.

“You waited up for me? Honey, you shouldn’t have,” Lou says as she strolls up to her, all swagger and confidence.

If Debbie wasn’t around Lou all the time, seen her soft and sweet in the mornings with bedhead, and late in the evenings chopping bell peppers for stir fry, she would have given into her body gravitating towards Lou and begging to fall to her knees for her right then and there. She knows Lou though, better than anyone.

“Thought you might’ve ditched me,” Debbie says, and sees Lou’s eyes soften. She’s close enough to touch now, but Debbie resists a few more minutes, waiting her out.

She knows Lou likes checking up on the girls that still work at her club, making sure they’re being treated well, have enough to eat, a roof over their heads. Debbie finds Lou’s maternal instinct one of the best things about her.

Lou strokes her cheek softly and makes a soft noise in her throat. “I’d never leave you, jailbird,” Lou says and Debbie knows it started out as a joke, but the honest sweetness from Lou makes her heart feel warm.

“I know,” Debbie says and catches Lou’s hand in her own, interlacing their fingers.

Lou smiles and Debbie’s missed her _so much_ , she can feel her bones ache with it.

It’s been like this all the time since she came out of prison; the actuality of Lou in front of her only makes her realize how much time was lost, how much she missed her. Debbie pulls her closer and kisses her slowly, biting at her bottom lip, licking inside and tilting Lou's jaw to kiss deeper. She skates her hands down Lou’s leather clad back to her ass, gives it a squeeze, and feels Lou smile into their kiss.

She has an idea in mind, but saying it out loud might ruin the entire thing so she just goes with it, hoping Lou follows along and ends up liking it.

Debbie pushes her back towards where she parked her bike, leaning against the garage wall and when Lou’s ass hits the edge of the seat she pulls away from the kiss, breathless, her gaze questioning.

“Deb?” Lou asks but Debbie pays no mind to answering her and presses a trail of kisses down her neck instead. She slips her fingers underneath the hem of Lou’s top to feel her stomach quiver, traces the curves of her tits through her lacy blue bra.

Lou's tits are a work of art by Debbie's standards. Hard not to stare at, especially when she goes around wearing deep v neck t-shirts or leaves the first four buttons of her top undone. Adding the various necklaces around her neck, falling to her chest and her taste in pretty, yet comfortable bras with lace makes it impossible to resist, but Debbie's on a mission and can indulge in that later. 

“I forget how goddamn hot you look in leather,” Debbie says and hears Lou chuckle softly, tilting her head back to allow Debbie easier access. She kisses her way down her neck, presses a kiss against the tops of each of her breasts, and loves that Lou smells like the same perfume she'd stole for her years ago. Lou's been using the same one for years after, still smelling woodsy and sweet, slightly floral with a hint of musk and spice, mixing with her leather jacket.

Debbie already knows her panties will be a soaked _mess_ after this, but it'll be completely worth it. 

Lou tugs Debbie back up with a hand tangled in her hair and kisses her again, her tongue warm and demanding, pulling Debbie in closer between her legs. Trying to support their weight on a bike makes balance a little trickier, but once she’s got Lou at least half way on the seat, the wall supporting them from behind works out just fine.

“Are you really trying to fuck me on my bike?” Lou asks when Debbie starts working on her leather pants, popping open the top button and hoping she has enough room to get her hand inside and feel Lou’s cunt.

“Was I not obvious enough?” Debbie asks and slips her hand underneath while Lou gasps against her, holding onto her shoulders. Lou doesn’t try to keep up with kissing her back anymore, panting hotly and squirming to allow Debbie easier access. Debbie keeps her other hand steady and splayed behind Lou’s back.

This whole idea will become a disaster if they lose their balance, and if there’s one thing Debbie knows she’s become good at is avoiding a disastrous situation.

“Turn it on,” Debbie says and the delight in Lou’s laugh makes Debbie smile.

“You’re just full of surprises, Ocean,” Lou says, her voice hitching when Debbie slips two fingers underneath her panties and seeks out her clit.

“Turn it on, baby,” Debbie says again and watches Lou find her keys from her pocket, and start the ignition. The bike roars to life, louder in the hollowness of their garage, then continues a low rumble.

“For a second there, I though that was going to wake up Rose and Daphne,” Debbie says.

Lou’s eyes widen and she grips the back of Debbie’s neck with one hand and the handle of the bike with the other before she knocks them both over.

“Debbie, what if they come out here looking for us?” Lou asks, voice a mix between panic and arousal.

“They’re sleeping, Lou,” Debbie says and finally gets enough room and leeway to slip a finger inside Lou, fucking in and out of her in gentle strokes. She’s slick and warm, tilting her hips up for Debbie wantonly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lou says, grinding up against Debbie’s hand, pulling her into another kiss, and this time Debbie smiles, having Lou exactly where she wants her. Debbie can feel the vibrations from the bike against her thighs and legs, and she can only imagine how they feel to Lou who’s basically still sitting on the bike with two of Debbie fingers now fucking her quick and hard, her thumb pressed against her clit.

Debbie loves Lou on her bike, the confidence and sex appeal, absolute elegance and grace she captures so casually is a turn on in itself, but seeing her like this, in her most vulnerable state, sensual and aching and trusting Debbie so fully to keep them both standing up might be Debbie’s favorite version of Lou on her bike of all time.

Lou comes just as attractively as she does everything else, muffling short, sharp noises against Debbie’s throat, panting softly as she slows down.

The rumbling dies down as soon as Lou turns of the ignition off and Debbie laughs at Lou’s astonished, annoyed, and satisfied expression.

“Please tell me that felt as good as it looked,” Debbie says and starts pulling her hand out of Lou’s panties, wiping her slick down her leather pants, leaving shiny streaks down her thighs. Lou rolls her eyes and hops off the bike, buttons up her pants and turns around to inspect her bike.

“It was fucking fantastic,” Lou says, finally turning around to face her and kisses Debbie, urging her closer by digging her fingers into Debbie’s hips.

“But I am not fucking you on my bike, so you’ll have to join me in the shower,” Lou says and Debbie gladly follows her into the house.

The last thing she expects to find is Rose and Daphne in the kitchen eating cookie dough ice cream straight out of the container and looking over Tammy’s kids photo album she left here last week.

Lou freezes when they look up and see them walk in.

“We didn’t hear anything,” Daphne says, clearly a lie and obviously covering for Rose’s alarmed expression. Debbie can’t help but laugh, watching Lou go from shocked to worried to smiling indulgently.

“But we did wanna know, can we have a go on one of your bikes, Lou?” Rose asks suddenly and Lou’s face makes Debbie crack up harder.

“No,” Lou says.

“You have like 5 bikes,” Daphne says and Rose nods in agreement.

Debbie tries to be a supportive partner and girlfriend by defending Lou’s bikes but she can’t stop laughing at the entire situation.

“No, no ones allowed to fuck on my bikes!”

“But-”

“I’m done discussing this, goodnight,” Lou says and they end up avoiding an argument all together as Lou grabs her hand and drags Debbie up the stairs, muttering about Debbie being a terrible influence.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how Cate Blanchett can be so divine, elegant, hilarious, gorgeous, and weird af all at once but I'm so desperately here for it. Also, Sandy B is flawless. In conclusion, Ocean's 8 was magical and Debbie&Lou are the greatest power couple of all time. My [tumblr](http://dickgraysoni.tumblr.com).


End file.
